Lighter Fighter Skill Trees
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Can't Catch Me Now Perch *Action: None *Cooldown: None *Skill Damage: No You are more adept at bracing on walls. You add your class level as a bonus on Athletics Checks. Once you learn how to scoot down the halls like this, beating the cafeteria rush is a breeze. Crowd Running *Action: 1 full round *Cooldown: None *Prerequisite: Perch *Skill Damage: No You can run across uneven or unstable surfaces without penalty. To use this maneuver you must take a full round action to move up to twice your movespeed in any direction, and you must end your turn on stable ground. Unstable terrain includes, but is not limited to, mosh pits, precariously stacked boxes, and bamboo forests. It’s like crowd surfing, but without having dozens of strangers grab your butt. So that may be a positive or a negative. Swing, Swing, Swing from the Chandelier *Action: 1 full round action *Cooldown: NA *Prerequisite: Perch *Skill Damage: No You can take a running start to double your movement speed and jump onto a chandelier. From there you can swing off the chandelier and make a single attack roll. You gain a bonus on the attack and damage roll equal to your class level. How many lighter fighters does it change to take a light bulb? Tapestry Slide *Action: Standard *Cooldown: None *Prerequisite: Perch *Skill Damage: No You can use a knife to slide down a tapestry to avoid falling damage. Break artwork and your fall! Wall Run *Action: None *Cooldown: NA *Prerequisite: Perch, Crowd Running, Lighter Fighter Level 5 *Skill Damage: No When next to a wall, you have the option of running up or across the wall. Every 3 squares moved along the wall uses up 4 squares of your normal movement. While moving horizontally along a wall, you can move up to 2 squares higher than your original position. Those who live in glass houses should wear non-scuffing shoes. Crafty Bastard Booby Trap *Action: 1 full round *Cooldown: None *Prerequisite: Lighter Fighter Level 2 *Skill Damage: No You can attempt to make a trap in one full round at a -5 penalty. Originally devised to trap boobies, the booby trap has further been perfected to catch larger birds, like penguins, and humans. Poison Making *Action: None *Cooldown: None *Prerequisite: Lighter Fighter Level 2 *Skill Damage: No The save DC of any poisons you craft are increased by ½ your class level. You don’t want to know what is in the secret sauce. Or you might want to know that, because of, you know, the poison. Geez, You Look Silly Olé *Action: Immediate *Cooldown: Triggered *Prerequisite: None *Skill Damage: No When an opponent tries to charge you, you may move one square to avoid them. If the charging opponent still has movement speed left over when they reach you, they continue past you until they have used up there movement speed. Finally, one of the world’s most barbaric sports can have human victims. Belt Cutter *Action: Standard *Cooldown: 1 round *Prerequisite: Olé *Skill Damage: No You cut an opponent’s belt so they need one hand to hold their pants up. To use this ability, the target must be wearing pants with a belt. You make an attack roll and, in lieu of doing damage, you break the target’s belt. The target must now use one hand to hold up their pants or move at ¼ their normal speed. Leather is murder, but so is killing people, and maybe you should get off your high horse. Giddy Up! *Action: Standard *Cooldown: *Prerequisite: Olé *Skill Damage: Yes You have the option of hopping on a target and riding on their shoulders. To use this maneuver you must make an Uncommon Attack Check against the target. In place of a normal grapple, you instead hop onto the target's shoulders and take turns moving them about. For every square of movement the target has, roll a die of equal or greater value. The result of the roll is how many squares you can control. The target moves one square first, followed by you. You continue in this manner until all squares have been used or until one person is out of squares, at which point the other gets to use its remaining squares at once. The target can attempt to throw you off with a successful Uncommon Attack Check. Ride ‘em cowboy! Table Topping *Action: Readied *Cooldown: Once per encounter *Prerequisite: Olé *Skill Damage: Yes You look for the right opportunity to duck behind someone so an ally can push them over you. To use this maneuver you must ready an action while adjacent to the target. Any of your allies can, on their turn, attempt a touch attack to push the target over you such that they land prone. Now that’s a stable table! Look Over Here Show Off *Action: None *Cooldown: NA *Prerequisite: None *Skill Damage: No You gain a plus 2 to attack and damage when there is a crowd watching you. Are you not entertained?! Camera Hog *Action: Standard *Cooldown: 1 round *Prerequisite: Show Off *Skill Damage: No Cameramen within 8 squares of you must make a DC 15 Will Save or be forced to keep focus on you and continue using whatever cameraman ability they were previously using. You are considered an ally to any cameraman affected by this skill. This effect lasts for a number of rounds equal to your class level or until the cameraman runs out of film. After 3 rounds, any cameraman still focused on the lighter fighter can attempt to re-roll their save. The same effect from multiple cameramen does not stack. I can’t help it if I’m eye candy. Look Over There Pickpocket *Action: Standard *Cooldown: NA *Prerequisite: None *Skill Damage: No During combat you can attempt an agility check as a Standard Action to pick someone’s pocket. This check is made at a -5 penalty. Who took all the dynamite from my pocket? Loaded Deck *Action: None (See Text) *Cooldown: NA *Prerequisite: Pickpocket *Skill Damage: No You can use an Agility Check opposed by Awareness to cheat at games of chance. Some methods include, but are not limited to, swapping in and out cards, changing dice, peeking at someone else’s hand, etc. You make one Agility Check per round to see if you remained unnoticed. I’m on a roll tonight, 5 aces! Reverse Pickpocket *Action: Standard *Cooldown: NA *Prerequisite: Pickpocket *Skill Damage: No During combat you can attempt an agility check as a Standard Action to pick someone’s pocket. You can also place objects in their pockets. There is no penalty to your agility check to use this skill. Who put all this lit dynamite in my pocket? Not my Face Roll with the Punch *Action: Immediate *Cooldown: Triggered *Prerequisite: None *Skill Damage: No If an attack would drop you below 0 health, you may attempt a Reflex Save DC 20. On success, you take half damage from that attack. If the reduced damage would still knock you unconscious, you simply fall unconscious. Doing so uses your move action for your next turn. You may use this ability after knowing that you will be knocked unconscious. That barely even hurt, now I’m going to go lie down for a moment. Improved Surrender *Action: Immediate *Cooldown: Triggered *Prerequisite: Roll with the Punch *Skill Damage: No If all of your allies have been knocked unconscious, you may chose to surrender as an immediate action. Surrendering ensures your party all stays together and you may conceal and keep one item of your choice. You can never beat me, because I give up! Ow, my Face Sand Throw *Action: Standard *Cooldown: 2 rounds *Prerequisite: None *Skill Damage: Yes As a Standard Action, make a ranged touch attack at an opponent within 2 squares of you. They make a Fortitude Save DC 10 + Lighter Fighter Level + con mod or be blind for 1 round. Blind your enemy and destroy their sand castle! Eye Poke *Action: Immediate *Cooldown: Triggered *Prerequisite: Sand Throw *Skill Damage: Yes If someone tries to enter your square (whether passing through it or initiating a grapple etc.), you can make a touch attack. If you connect, they lose their action and stumble back to the adjacent square they tried to enter from. Not effective on characters with glasses or similar eye protection. Finally, you can put all those “wise guys” in their place. Face Stab *Action: Swift *Cooldown: Once per encounter *Prerequisite: Eye Poke *Skill Damage: Yes As a swift action you can attempt to feint against an opponent. If you succeed your next attack before the end of your turn deals double your normal skill damage. This bonus damage is not affected by critical hits. You got something on your face. Let me get it for you. RT*M Nanananananana Gadgets! *Action: None *Cooldown: NA *Prerequisite: Lighter Fighter level 3 *Skill Damage: None You can use level 1 science weapons. You must supply your own battery, and this skill does not grant the ability to make weapons. Butler not included. Improved Nanananananana Gadgets! *Action: None *Cooldown: NA *Prerequisite: Nanananananana Gadgets!, *Lighter Fighter level 5 *Skill Damage: None You can use level 2 science weapons. You must supply your own battery, and this skill does not grant the ability to make weapons Beat up clowns in style. Silver Tongue Haggling *Action: None *Cooldown: NA *Prerequisite: None *Skill Damage: No You gain a +2 on charisma based checks to haggle with merchants for a discount. Can I pay for this drink with a song? How 'bout two songs? Two songs and a smile? Seduction *Action: None *Cooldown: NA *Prerequisite: None *Skill Damage: No You gain a +2 on charisma based checks when dealing with people in a romantic nature, regardless of your motives. Pitfall Masters, we apologize in advance. Show a little ankle *Action: None *Cooldown: NA *Prerequisite: None *Skill Damage: No You gain a +2 on charisma based checks to distract a person. Gams from here to Kalamazoo! Sports Season The Bigger They Are, the Harder They Fall Action: None Cooldown: NA Prerequisite: None Skill Damage: No Opponents larger than you are considered one size category smaller for the purposes of trip attempts against you. Also applies to Giddy Up! attempts. The bigger they are the harder they fall. Just make sure they don’t fall on you. Grand Slam (Pop Fly) *Action: Standard *Cooldown: None *Prerequisite: None *Skill Damage: Yes You lob a grenade with a bat anywhere within 10 squares as a Standard Action (15 squares if someone pitches you the grenade). Batter up! Yo Yo Sword *Action: None *Cooldown: NA *Prerequisite: Lighter Fighter 5 *Skill Damage: No You cannot be Disarmed without being made helpless or pinned first. It comes right back! Like a boomerang! Improved The Bigger They Are *Action: None *Cooldown: NA *Prerequisite: The Bigger They are the Harder They Fall, Lighter Fighter Level 5 *Skill Damage: No Opponents larger than you do not get their size bonus when you attempt to trip them (they retain it if they initiate the trip, but lose it if they provoke a counter trip). Also applies to Giddy Up! attempts. You may have giant cojones of steel but I’m tripping balls! The Smaller They Are, the Further They Punt *Action: None *Cooldown: NA *Prerequisite: The Bigger They are the Harder They Fall *Skill Damage: No When using a trip, bull-rush or overrun maneuver, you gain +6 instead of +4 for every size category you are bigger. Further, for every 5 that you beat their result by, you may choose to move them 1 additional square back. Better than pesticide for getting rid of annoying squirrels. Stealth and Subterfuge Cut the Red Wire *Action: None *Cooldown: NA *Prerequisite: None *Skill Damage: No You gain a +5 bonus on mechanics checks to disarm traps. Wait until the timer is at one second, then go for it. Muffler *Action: Immediate (triggered) *Cooldown: NA *Prerequisite: None *Skill Damage: Yes If you catch an enemy flat footed make an attack roll to prevent them from yelling for help. If you succeed on hitting the target, they must roll a DC 15 fortitude save or be unable to speak for 3 rounds. Mmmmh Memmhmmgmhmmsm!!! Quick Change *Action: 1 full round action *Cooldown: None *Prerequisite: None *Skill Damage: No You can swap clothes with an incapacitated person. You do not have to be concealed to use this maneuver. Much like trying clothes on at the department stores, it is recommended you wear your own underwear. Y-Games Expanded Transportation Options *Action: None *Cooldown: NA *Prerequisite: None *Skill Damage: No You add your class level to athletics and Agility Checks related to skateboards, bicycles, rollerblades and other similar transportation options. Totally Radical! Powerslide *Action: None *Cooldown: None *Prerequisite: Expanded Transportation Options *Skill Damage: No While pursuing or fleeing from a target on a skateboard, bicycle, etc. you gain +1 square of movement. Powerslides are metal, or punk, or ska, or easy listening? I don’t know what skateboarders listen to.